


Something Sweet

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Sugar Pine 7 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Steven, James, and Cib cuddle up together.





	Something Sweet

Steven didn’t want to spend his Friday evening any other way than sandwiched between his friends. With Cib on his right and James on his left, he felt at peace and very warm too. Cib was tracing shapes into his bare chest while James pressed kisses on his bare shoulder. 

Usually he’d ask James to reach for his Juul for him because he was closer to the table. Or even tell them to move so he could go on and do something else. But he didn’t want to break the moment they were having together. The two kept doing little things that made him feel soft and drowsy. James would kiss his neck and get close to his ear. Cib was humming softly to himself and running his hand up and down his chest.  
“That was incredible.” Cib mumbled and looked up at Steven. His hair was sticking up in every way possible. It was definitely pulled at all night by both Steven and James in the last two hours. The headband had to of course come off and had been launched somewhere in the room. Along with James and Steven’s glasses, though they were played decently and folded on the nightstand. They’d learned from their past mistakes. 

“Oh honey, you were incredible. Both are.” Steven smiled and watched as Cib’s smile grew. 

“Absolutely.” James moved his head to lean on Steven’s shoulder for better support. James could already see the dark bruises on Steven’s neck and collarbone, which made him guess it looked about the same for him. 

Steven had been planning between them all to have this threesome. This was for sure not the first time, but it was never easy to plan so the occasion was rare.It was carefully scheduled to make sure no one was left behind. Not just having free time, though also in the mood for using that time for each other. Luckily they were always ready to fuck each other.

“Cib you’re getting way better at not gagging so much when you’re sucking us off.” James moved his hand over to run through his thick hair. He pushed it back and rubbed his scalp with the pads of his fingertips. 

“Thanks James. I think you’re getting better at becoming more open and letting us know what you’d like.” Cib laid his head on Steven’s chest. He was also getting very sleepy at this point. 

Steve always enjoyed the evaluations they would give each other. It always gave them a chance to talk about what could be done better. It was better than bottling it all up and could potentially cause issues later. There had to be some communication. 

“Cib, I love the blowjobs. James, I love the roughness. You two are both so good.” Steven kissed them both on the forehead. 

When they arrived at Steve’s apartment they booked it to the bedroom. Clothes were tossed as they tossed each other onto the mattress. They built it up so much in their group chat the following week that Steven almost speeding as he watched Cib and James make out with each other in the back of his car. Occasionally Cib would reach to hold Steven’s hand that wasn’t on the wheel but it wasn’t the same. 

Cib whispered a bunch of stuff Steve couldn’t make out into his ear as James started going for his belt of his pants. Steven groaned into Cib’s mouth as James finished him off. He had such amazing technique down. 

James loved the way Cib’s eyes would look up at him as he sucked his cock. His grip on his hair got tighter, making Cib hum. He had spent a decent amount of time teasing him by sucking on his inner thigh. “He looks so good like this doesn’t he? Like he should always be doing this for us. He’s such a slut. Especially for your cock.” Steven ran his teeth on James’ neck, moving his hand down to push Cib further down. Cib’s eyes were glossy when he looked up at the two. 

Steven usually got annoyed when James would pin him down onto the bed he didn’t always like the idea of being a bottom, though this time he actually found himself begging for more. Cib went to find tissues to wipe the cum off his face before returning to the bed and that left James and Steven together for a moment. “How do you want it?” James ran his hand over Steven’s nipples. 

“I don’t care. Just as long as you or Cib are fucking me.” James tossed his head back and laughed.  
“Dude you always say that.” James sat back and sat his ass on Steven’s erection.  
“No I don’t.” Steven groaned.  
“Yeah, you do. It’s always,” And with his best impression of Steve. “One of you just fuck me I don’t care who or even if you take turns I need both your dicks!” James smiled as Steven smirked. Though quickly realized it wasn’t him and turned around to see Cib was mouthing everything he said. 

-  
“Are we gonna go shower?” James asked, nuzzling himself into the crook of his neck. 

“Not now. I’m warm like this. I just wanna relax with you two after all that.” Steve moved his hand to the nape of Cib’s neck.  
“Same dude. Cleaning up can wait for later. Let’s just all stay like this for the entire day.” Cib nodded. 

Steve bit his tongue to make a comment of Cib wanting an excuse to shower but kept the joke to himself. He didn’t want to spoil the moment with a mean joke. 

“I’m chill with that. Sounds good.” James mumbled and kissed underneath his jaw. 

 

“Thanks honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet!!! Hope you enjoyed!!   
> Tumblr: hayw00dublowme.tumblr.com


End file.
